1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of mineral production, and more particularly, to underwater mineral sorting.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mineral production requires sorting the mineral ores from the rock material in which they are embedded. When producing minerals underwater, it is not efficient to deliver all the material to the shore for processing, as most material is not needed and creates environmental problems.